


Becoming A Force

by nomsie500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking, Elementals, Ghosts, Hogwarts Founders - Freeform, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Misunderstandings, damaged friendships, elemental wizards, uncontrollable power, unorthodox magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: In which Harry learns what it means to be a rare specimen among his own kind.





	1. Becoming

I fell asleep on my fifteenth birthday after my ritual of wishing myself a happy birthday. I began dreaming, as I do, but this dream was very odd and it didn't seem like a dream.

I feel like I'm being led to somewhere deep within my body or my mind, I can't tell which. I arrive to wherever I'm supposed to be and I am faced with a bright yellow, glowing cylinder. The cylinder has what appears to be black vines surrounding it, constricting and squeezing the cylinder. I attempt to take a step closer to the cylinder but I am plunged into darkness before I can. I sit in this darkness for what feels like an hour when I break through it and see pieces of earth crumbling around me. As soon as all of the earth has fallen away, a bubble of water splashes down around me. Next, I rise through a cloud of air before being pulled into a ball of fire.

I wake up in a cold sweat, my body tingling and my magic humming all around me. The next thing I know, my body is engulfed in excruciating pain. The pain is so bad that I begin to convulse. My bones feel like they're going to push straight out of my skin and my skin feels like it's being branded with a hot iron.

Eventually, the spasms ease and the extreme pain dissipates, but I still feel tingly and my magic is still humming with a surprising amount force and power around me. I feel the need for a cold shower, so I stubble down the hallway to the bathroom. I fumble for a few seconds for the light switch, and once I find it and turn it on, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror.

To say I was shocked by what I saw is a complete understatement. I look like a completely different person. The person staring back at me is tall and more filled out than I ever was. My hair now reaches my shoulders and it now has red and blond highlights in it. My eyes have a gold ring around the irises and my magic is crackling in them. What is most striking are the symbols that adorn my skin starting at my neck. From my neck they extend to my chest and arms and to the tops of my knees. 

I climb into the shower and try to figure out what this transformation might mean. I can tell that I have gained some sort of power, but I'm not entirely sure what that means. I think that I'll write a letter to Sirius when I get out of the shower. The weird thing is that when I get out of the shower, I end up teleporting and landing right on top of Sirius.

"Omph," Sirius exclaims when I land on top of him.

"Sorry, Sirius," I say while climbing off of him. 

"That's alright, Harry. Harry?!" Sirius shouts when he gets a good look at me.

"Is that really you?" he asks.

"It is. It was really strange, I had this weird dream and then I woke up in extreme pain. I went to go take a shower after that and when I looked into the mirror, I was met with this," I explain.

"Strange," Sirius replies. "I've never seen anything like this before. Let's go talk to Dumbledore."

"Okay," I say and we leave Sirius's bedroom to go find Dumbledore.

Turns out Dumbledore was in the living room having a heated conversation with McGonagall when we walked into the room.

"Albus, there's something you need to see," Sirius says after knocking on the doorframe to announce our presence. 

"What in the world do you need at this hour, Sirius?" Dumbledore asks turning around to look at us. He catches a glimpse of me before whispering, "Oh my God."

"Wizards don't believe in the Christian God," I reply, trying to relieve the tension that has now flooded the room.

"Sirius, is this Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asks, addressing Sirius.

Sirius shrugs, "He sounds and look vaguely enough like Harry to me. The boy still has James's nose and the green part of his eyes is still the same shade as Lily's were."

"Strange, very strange," Dumbledore says as he stands up. He walks around me in a circle, studying the symbols on my neck and arms. "Harry, can you tell me exactly what happened to make your appearance change?"

I explain the dream and the after affects of the dream in as much detail as possible. Dumbledore's eyes get wider and wider as I continue to explain what happened.

When I finish, he gives me a look of complete shock before saying in a voice close to a whisper, "Harry, you just described the process Elementals go through to access their powers."


	2. Explaining

"Harry, you just described the process Elementals go through to access their powers."

"What?!" Sirius, McGonagall, and I shout at the same time.

"Albus, you must be joking. The last known Elemental to survive beyond birth died 500 years ago," McGonagall stated.

"I'm aware, but it appears as though another one has been born. How exactly, I cannot be certain, but this information needs to be kept hidden," Dumbledore explains.

"Hidden?" I ask. "Why in the world would I need to hide the fact I'm an Elemental. Also, what in the world is an Elemental?!"

"An Elemental is a witch or a wizard who can manipulate the four elements; earth, water, air, and fire, and because they can control the four elements, they can perform grand displays of magic and have a lot more power than a normal witch or wizard. Being born an Elemental is extremely rare, and no other magical beings can control the four elements other than Elementals. Elementals are usually born with a symbol like the ones you are covered in right now at the base of their spine, but I don't think you were. Someone would have had to have noticed it long before now," Dumbledore says.

"Okay, so I'm a part of an extremely rare race of magical beings, and since no one else can do what I can do, I have a lot of power. Why must this information be kept hidden?" I ask again.

"The last known Elemental to survive birth lived around 500 years ago. Since then, there have been 10 babies who were born and identified as Elementals, but they didn't survive the first hour after their birth because Elementals have so much power that the tiny bodies of babies can't always handle it and the babies explode. This turns a rare occurrence into an almost impossible one because it is believed that only 1 out of every 20 babies identified as Elementals are able to survive long enough to come into their inheritance. Harry, your existence is almost impossible, the power you have is beyond anything we could've ever imagined. If this gets out, people are going to come after you and try to harvest your power," Dumbledore explains, becoming increasingly more worried as he continues to talk.

"So, not only am I the only person who can kill Voldemort, but my power can also be harvested by other people and that just puts a bigger target of my back?" I ask.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirms. "If an Elemental is found and stabbed with a diamond blade, the blood that comes from the wound will contain all of the Elemental's power and can be used on anything to make that object, person, or creature ten times more powerful than it was to begin with."

"No wonder people would want access to that kind of power," I mutter to myself, becoming more put out by my situation by the second.

"How are we going to hide him, Albus? Anyone who knows anything about magical beings will know that the markings all over Harry's body are the markings that belong to Elementals, and that person would waste no time to make sure that this information is well known to the public," McGonagall buts in.

"I'm aware of that," Dumbledore says. "That is why I'm going to place Harry under a glamour charm so he can look as normal as possible. That is how most Elementals keep their identities hidden, after all."

Dumbledore then waves his wands and I feel something akin to a blanket cover my body. It feels tight and oppressing and I have trouble breathing. I push off the invisible blanket with my mind and Dumbledore raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're not supposed to reject the glamour charm, Harry," Dumbledore says.

"I couldn't breathe," I retort.

Dumbledore heaves an exasperated sigh. "Well, try an see if you can manipulate your own appearance."

I nod, take a deep breath, and close my eyes. I concentrate on the marks and will them to fade away. When I feel the marks sink into my skin, I force the red and blonde highlights to revert to their ebony origins. I decide to leave my eyes as they are because I personally really like the gold ring around the irises. I let go of the breath I was holding and open my eyes to look straight into Dumbledore's.

"You didn't change your eye color, Harry," Dumbledore states.

"I know," I reply.

"You need to change it," Dumbledore insists.

"Well, I don't want to, and you can't make me or do anything about it because if you do, I'll let my existence be known to the world and I will move to a part of the globe where you can't touch me," I retort.

My three companions are left speechless. I nod once at them and turn on my heel, heading upstairs to where the bedrooms are. I quietly check each room, looking for an empty bed. When I find one, I slip into it and fall asleep when my head hits the pillow. Just before I completely drift off, I hear four voices whisper, "Goodnight, Harry. Happy birthday."


End file.
